The exemplary embodiment relates to multifunction devices. It finds particular application in connection with a multifunction device having a plurality of local user interfaces which permit multiple local users to make their selections of operations of the multifunction device at the same time.
Multifunction devices (MFDs), such as those with printing, copying, and faxing functions, provide a user with the ability to perform a variety of image rendering operations on a single device. Typically, a local user interface (LUI) displays the user selectable operations on a touch screen that allows users to select from the various options by touching appropriate locations on the screen. The LUI screens are designed to provide access to one function at a time. Currently, MFD's allow only a single walk up user to submit jobs. For example, if one user is scheduling a copy job on the MFD, another user cannot print documents from a mailbox. The MFD thus is restricted to a single user from the LUI at any one time.
It would be desirable for multiple users to have simultaneous access to the multifunction device.